


The Best Things in Life

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Chris invites Yuuri to his room after the medal ceremony. It goes pretty well.





	The Best Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> The underage warning is for Yuuri, who's not quite 17 here.

Chris Giacometti never kept his hands to himself. At first it was a shock, a tall Westerner who patted backs and slapped his hand on Yuuri's shoulder like they'd known each other forever. But Chris was kind and funny, and brought him coffee when he looked like he was at risk of flipping out a couple of times, which Yuuri appreciated. He knew it wasn't that Chris was anything more than friendly--it wasn't like he wasn't kind to everyone else--but it was still nice, and it made his touches calming rather than concerning. There weren't a lot of the older skaters who made an effort with the Juniors. Chris always had.

He'd been nice Yuuri's first year in Seniors too. They didn't see each other much, but there'd been a clinic over the summer, and they'd caught up a little when they were waiting around for their coaches.

France had been exhilarating. His first medal in the Grand Prix series, a bronze, but still a medal, and he'd skated cleanly, with no one having to fall for him to place on the podium. Chris had clapped an arm on his shoulder when they posed for photos, and it had felt good; Yuuri had put his arm around Chris's waist, and if Cao Bin wanted to sulk because he'd missed gold by a handful of points, that was his problem, not theirs.

"What are you doing after this?" Chris asked after they finished with their interviews for the day and were finally changing into normal clothes.

"What?" Yuuri looked over at him. "Just. Rest. I guess. Why?"

"How old are you now?"

Yuuri added a week. "Seventeen."

"You wanna come back to my room, hang out? I'm not gonna sleep for a while. We can't drink because the gala's tomorrow, but...Josef's busy, and I don't want to be alone."

What he would do, if he didn't go back to Chris's room, was think in circles about the bronze medal, tell himself that the bronze medal was a fluke, and try to avoid the snack bar downstairs. "Sure," he said. "Thanks."

 

When he knocked on Chris's door, he'd thought he was pretty prepared. He'd thrown a few things into his bag--some homework he needed to catch up on, his DS and his favorite games--but he hadn't expected the man opening the door to him to be in _glasses._ "Chris," he said. "I didn't know--" He gestured at his own glasses.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I don't wear them out in public if I can help it, but sometimes I need a break." He looked nice in them, actually. "Yeah, come on on, sit down. You want anything to eat? I'm starving tonight."

"I already ate, but--it's fine," he said. Chris's room was basically identical to his, two beds--the other one likely occupied by Josef--a desk, minifridge. 

"Okay," Chris said, and bent down to the fridge. "I'm just gonna eat cheese and celery sticks anyway. Not very exciting, but if you change your mind--you can sit on the bed, plenty of room."

"Yours is the one by the window?" Yuuri couldn't put his finger on why, but it just looked like Chris's space. 

"Yeah, just pick a spot. Thanks again for coming. I don't know. I guess it just feels like such a letdown after we compete, you know? It's all over."

"Until next time."

"Exactly," he said, standing back up. "Like I said, I just don't like being alone. How's Celestino?"

"He's good," Yuuri said. "He's got the girls to worry about still so it's not like I abandoned him."

"I heard he can keep himself busy, anyway," Chris said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Yuuri's face heated a little. Celestino had earned his reputation, so he couldn't exactly deny it. "He's there when I need him," he said. "Always."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Chris said, his eyes widening behind the glasses. "I know he's a good coach."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said. "It...feels like a fluke. The medal. And I don't want to let him down, or make it seem like he's not--" 

"No," Chris said. "But are you kidding me? I saw the way you skated. That wasn't a fluke."

"Thanks," he said. "But you don't have to flatter me."

"It's not flattery," he said, flashing a grin at Yuuri. "You think I have to suck up to people to get them to come to my room?"

"Oh, really?"

Chris laughed. "I wouldn't, though," he said. "I mean it."

"Well," Yuuri said. "Thanks." He put his bag on the bed. "I brought some homework," he said. "I hope you don't mind--"

"No, that's good, I've got a book. You're still doing high school work, right?"

He nodded. Something about the way he’d said it made Yuuri feel less self-conscious about it. Chris wasn't that far out of high school himself, of course, but still, he was older, he'd been in Seniors longer. But they'd all done it, balanced school and skating, some more gracefully than others. And Yuuri had always gotten good grades, at least.

"I remember, it's a pain. How much do you have?"

"Not that much," he said, "so we can still hang out, I just--I really want to finish it first. Mom and Dad are counting on me to--"

Chris waved his hand, gently. "I get it! Don't worry. I'll read, you do homework, we can talk later."

Yuuri thought about asking if Chris had a DS, but that would make him sound even more like a high school kid. He opened up his textbook instead. Chris grabbed a book and sat next to him on the bed, close, so their arms were almost touching.

"Before you start--can I ask what you're studying?"

"Sure," Yuuri said. "It's world history. We're in the Second World War." He felt a little embarrassed. "Your version's probably a little different than what I'm learning, honestly."

"Probably," Chris said. "You have a quiz coming? Because that might be interesting."

"Yeah," he said. "After I read we could talk about it. If you want. It'd probably help me remember, if you don't think it'll be boring--"

Chris shook his head. "Absolutely not."

It took less time than Yuuri had feared it would, and talking about the actual history with Chris was pretty interesting too. Chris grabbed his carrot sticks and stayed close to him, close enough that Yuuri could feel the warmth of his skin. It was nice.

"Thanks a lot," he said.

"No, it's no problem. Like I said, I don't like being alone that much." He pressed his arm to Yuuri's. "You're good company."

"You are too," Yuuri said, and leaned back into him a little more.

Chris leaned down, smiling at Yuuri. "I'm glad you're here," he said.

"I am too," he said, and Chris was warm and kind and friendly, and it really shouldn't have been that much of a surprise when Chris kissed him. But it was, and he jumped a little, and their teeth clacked together, and crap, did he just blow it in front of Chris Giacometti?

"I really like kissing," Chris said, almost apologetically. "I didn't mean to--I'm sorry. I didn't just ask you up here to make out, I just thought--"

"It's fine," Yuuri said, pushing a blond curl off Chris's forehead. "It's nice." He tried to kiss Chris back to prove it, but Chris had moved, and his lips ended up glancing off Chris's chin instead. "Oh, I'm--"

"It's okay," Chris said, over him, and his attempt was better, hitting Yuuri's lips, and by the time they kissed the third time they were starting to get the hang of it. Chris cradled the back of his head, kissed him gently at first and harder as Yuuri kissed _him_ harder. 

He sat up more, and with Chris's help, settled into Chris's lap, straddling his thighs. "Okay?"

"Good," Chris said, letting Yuuri pull his glasses off. He tugged at the hem of Yuuri's shirt, pulling it up by his ribs. "I don't--this is just--"

"I don't want a boyfriend," Yuuri said, and kissed him again.

Eventually they managed to pull both their shirts off. Chris's chest hair was pale, soft and as curly as the hair on his head. Yuuri ran his fingers through it, lightly enough that Chris giggled. "Shit, don't make me laugh--"

Yuuri, laughing back, attacked, and Chris squirmed underneath him, and Chris was so nice, genuinely nice, and he was actually having fun. He tried to pin Chris down, but Chris was bigger and taller, and Yuuri ended up flat on his back with Chris pressing eager kisses to his neck. "You're going to pay for that," Chris mock-growled, though he still reacted when Yuuri tickled his sides. "Damn it--" He cursed at Yuuri in French and started laughing again, but this time his thighs kept Yuuri in place. "Shit," he said, switching back to English. "Do you want to make out or not?"

Yuuri gave up, and surged up, pressing his lips to Chris's again. It was getting easier, now, as they got more in sync with one another. Yuuri wanted to stay kissing like that the rest of the night, but he wanted more, too, and he knew that eventually Josef would come back to the room and Celestino would text, wondering where Yuuri had wandered off to. Yuuri took his own glasses off one-handed, dropped them with a clatter on the nightstand.

"You look good," Chris said. "Really good." He stroked Yuuri's cheek. "This okay?"

"Yeah, it's--" He smiled. "Really good."

Chris dipped down and kissed him again, and Yuuri's heart was beating hard, pulsing in his chest, his cock stiffening. Chris was hard too, and Yuuri felt weirdly accomplished. He knew he couldn't be Chris's first, but he could still be _memorable._

"You were asking?"

"Shit, I--" He pressed his forehead to Yuuri's. "This...enough? Because if you want to just keep kissing, we can do that. But if you want--"

"No," he said. "More. Please."

"I can do that," Chris said, and leaned down to kiss him again, grinding against him this time. He was warm, and Yuuri found himself drawn to his chest again, teasing Chris's nipples with his thumbs. Chris groaned a little into his mouth.

Yuuri laughed. "I might be younger, but I do know some things."

"I know," Chris said. "Damn. I should get these off--" His palm brushed the front of Yuuri's training pants. "Shit. You're a grower."

 _Oh,_ that felt good. So good. Yuuri sucked in air fast, hard, and his cock stiffened more at the touch.

"I know you don't want a boyfriend," Chris said, his voice a little unsteady. "But if you want, you know. When we don’t have to skate. Maybe I could ride you?"

 _Oh._ Yuuri's brain threatened to short out. "Maybe?" he said.

"We should--" Chris kissed him again, and Yuuri was never sure later how they ended up side by side, feeling each other up, struggling with pulling the rest of their clothes off.

Chris's cock wasn't exactly small, either, once Yuuri got it free.

It felt good to be pressed up against him, feeling his body heat, the tickle of his chest hair. Chris cupped the back of Yuuri's head in his hand and kissed him a little longer, and Yuuri hooked a leg over Chris's to pull him closer. Yuuri felt hot and hard and Chris felt really, really good. "Don't stop," he said.

"Not planning on stopping, _cheri,"_ Chris said.

Yuuri was the one to pull their cocks together, both of them wet at the tip with precome. Chris hissed in breath when he started jerking them off. 

"Like that," he said. "Shit, just like that."

They didn't talk after that, too caught in each other and too eager to kiss.

Yuuri lost himself first, and Chris wrapped his hand over Yuuri's and jerked them both through the end of it. When Chris came he found Yuuri's mouth again, half-kissing, half-panting against his lips. Yuuri pressed soft kisses to Chris's mouth, no longer feeling the urgency but still riding the pleasure of it. 

"Thanks," Chris said, turning over on his back. "That was...damn."

"Yeah," Yuuri said, taking his hand. "I should be thanking you."

Chris pulled Yuuri into his arms, spooning him. "This is the best way to relax after a competition.”

Yuuri found himself laughing again.

"You know I'm right," he said.

"Hot baths," Yuuri said, shaking his head. "Not the ones here, the ones at home." He wiggled back into Chris. "But this is close."

"I haven't been to any Japanese hot baths," he said. "Iceland, and Spain. I'll put them on the list."

"My parents have a resort, at home," he said. "I could take a bath whenever I wanted to, when I wasn't practicing or helping out there. And my sister took a lot of that work on, especially as I started getting competitive."

"They must be proud of you."

"Yeah," Yuuri said. _I'm not sure I deserve it, but--_ "They are. I'm lucky. And Minako-sensei--she was my dance teacher and my first coach--she still comes to competitions as much as she can." He smiled, though he knew Chris couldn't see it. "She's a big fan of yours."

"Should I give her an autograph?"

"She'd love it," he said, honestly. 

"But no boyfriend, back home." 

He shook his head. "Friends, that's all. I tried dating, for a little while. But it doesn't work right now, at least not for me. I travel all the time, and it's hard to explain it to people who don't skate. They think you're being selfish. I guess it is selfish."

Taro had said he'd have to choose between skating and relationships, and he'd been right, but Yuuri still didn't understand why Taro had thought that skating wasn't going to be the thing that won out. Not after all the years and the work. Not with what skating had given to him, was still giving him. But Chris got it. Chris had put in the hours and fought the injuries and kept going.

"It's not selfish," Chris said, after a while. "At least I don't think it is. It'd be selfish if you lied and told them you didn't care. Or if you gave it up and resented them the rest of your life. Just a different kind of selfish. That doesn't--it's not honest."

"I guess not," Yuuri said. He tipped his head back a little to settle more firmly against Chris's chest. "I'm glad you asked me up here."

"I am too," Chris said. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder. "I meant it. About doing this again sometime. No strings attached. If you find somebody or I do, it's no big deal."

"That--yeah. I'd like that," Yuuri said. He closed his eyes for a second. It would be too easy to fall asleep now. "When's your coach coming back?"

"We've got a little longer," Chris said.

"Good."

"Wanna make out some more?"

"Yeah," Yuuri said, turning around.

They put their clothes on after a while, because they were getting cold, and Yuuri hooked his leg over Chris's again. Chris's hands were big and sturdy on his back. "Could you go again?" Chris asked, sounding a little impressed.

"Probably? I don’t think we have time, though."

"I'm going to remember that," Chris said, and pulled him a little closer.

Yuuri laughed a little. 

 

"Wasn’t sure you were going to come back for a minute there," Celestino said when he came back to the room. "Your text was a little unclear."

"Oh. Chris asked me to hang out. It was... I'm sorry if you wanted me to--"

"It's fine. Did you have fun?" Celestino probably meant it innocently, but sometimes it was hard to tell. 

"He's nice," Yuuri answered, which was noncommittal enough. "Josef said hi."

"He did?" Celestino grinned and put his phone down. "You know, Chris learned it all from him? My old coach said he was the heartbreaker of the circuit back in the day."

"Really?"

"There was a rumor he was what broke up Yakov Feltsman and that prima ballerina he married, though I have no idea about that. I just know Coach Maria said she kept her wife extra close whenever he was around. I was a little young for him, but--"

"Coach Maria?"

"He wasn't her type," Celestino said, wryly. 

Yuuri put his bag down.

"So. Chris."

"He was nice," Yuuri said, not wanting to sound defensive but wondering if he should be. "That's...all it was."

"It's all right if it wasn't. I just--he's got a reputation. I don't think he means to lead anyone on, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"It wasn't like that," Yuuri said, "I promise."

"It's good for you to have people to talk to that aren't me," he said.

"I talk to Phichit."

"Sometimes. But--that's not the point. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. And there's nothing wrong with having friends on the circuit, I don't mean it that way. You're at a new level. It's a lot. It's good, but it's a lot sometimes. I know. I struggled for a long time before they paired me up with Angelique. It's good to have people who know what you're going through. I'm a long time out of it now."

"Not that long," Yuuri said, grinning.

"Feels that way most days. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I should probably get some sleep." NHK would happen before he knew it. He couldn't expect another medal, but top ten, maybe. Maybe top five if he was lucky. And Chris was assigned there, too.

He had a lot of things to look forward to.


End file.
